Wolf-Heart Online
by WolfsBishop
Summary: Omari Kayaba has seen what he thought was his Father's death, but when he begins playing the game known as SAO, what will happen, will he learn the truth? Or will his already torn world have the final pieces ripped out and have it crumble around him
1. Chapter 1

T**his is my first ****fanfic so I hope that you guys like it, please review and if you have ideas, feel free to pm me! Now without further ado, I bring you my fanfic, Wolf-Heart Online! **

It started like any other day, waking up and smashing on my alarm clock hoping to get the stupid thing to just shut up, but finally I stood up and unplugged the accursed thing. Finally, once I'd woken up and done my morning routine, I remembered I'd made plans for the day, and I cursed myself for forgetting, then i grabbed my hoodie and the swiss army knife I always had, it was a final memento of my dead father…

Flashback

_Night was swiftly approaching as I looked outside and saw my father's car, and next to it, him and also a man I'd never seen before. I knew something was wrong the moment I looked at the man, and suddenly I saw it, just on his waist line there was a bulge. at first i wondered what he had on, a belt maybe? Then it hit me, a gun and holster, as I traced the outline of it I knew I was right, but then my feet were moving too fast to focus on anything. I threw open the front door to my house to see the man already holding the gun to my father's head pull the trigger. That was the day my life crumpled down around me. I fell to my feet as the man was already throwing my fathers limp body into the car. I sat there stunned, I had watched my father die, a man so set and focused on his goals. Some part of my mind told me that my birthday had been coming up, and he must've had some sort of present for me. I stumbled numbly into his office, searching for my final gift, some sort of way to keep him alive to me and then after having a fruitless search I threw myself into his chair, tears cascading down my face as I grasped the desk something inside my Dad's drawers shifted. So, in my desperate attempt to find something i threw open the drawer to find a hastily wrapped present with sloppy handwriting. I smiled even through my sadness, I knew what i had found, and i made me happier than i could describe, as I hugged the package before very slowly and deliberately opening it, to find the knife inside with the Symbol of "Omega" the greek letter that represented the end. I sat there as the irony made me cry, and I found myself yelling at it "Why?! You knew! Damn you!" and as i hurled the knife into the wall it stuck fast, the omega poking out, taunting me. And suddenly i grabbed the thing and hugged it tightly, cry that I'd almost ruined his last gift to me. I collapsed onto the ground crying. _

End Flashback

I looked up and realized where I was, I was at The cafe I'd promised to meet my girlfriend at, and as I looked around I found her, sitting there smiling at me, I ran over "Hey! Nice to see you!" She grinned and replied, teasingly "Yeah, after I called your name 3 times," Which in turn caused my cheeks to flush red "Uhh… Yeah… sorry about that." She laughed, but then she looked a bit more serious, "your dad again?" I started "Wha? Oh… umm, yeah, you know how its been," Then she hugged me "I know I'm sorry, but I heard It's complete, the game! SAO is finally going into beta! Can you believe it? your Dad's game is about to be ready!" then she hugged me and i returned it, pecking her on the forehead lightly, and I looked up at the sky dreaming of the game.

**Well it's not much to look at, but this is just the first chapter. It will get longer during my later chapters and then Shit is going to get CRAZY! But this is just the pilot. And one of my friends DarkMoon2017 also did an SAO story and he and I may have some of our stories turn to collaborations, so I hope that you guys will check him out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I'm back for the second part of Wolf-Heart Online. This is a simple fanfic, all rights go to their respective owners.**

I smiled, looking at my girlfriend, "Yeah, I can't wait. I'll make sure that I get into the beta, I'm just so sad he died, and my Mom couldn't deal with it so I'm being sent to live with my grandparents. So I'll text you to keep in touch, and we can even play together!" She frowned at me, but I mis interpreted it. "I begged my mom, and now I'm getting to bring my dad's personal Nerve Gear with me…" "That wasn't it," she cut me off, "I'm worried about you, and I'll miss you, so I really want you to know how much I care. Please, promise me that you won't do anything rash and foolish." I grinned knowing what she meant and lightly kissed her cheek, "I promise." And with that I ran off, not knowing how much I would regret those words.

POV Change

I laid my head on my arms and tears welled up in my eyes as I watched my own boyfriend run away from me. I knew the truth though…

_Flashback_

_I was lying on my bed lightly reading one of my favorite web pages; A Blacksmith of a Better World, all about how blacksmiths had become so prominent in the past and how much we really relied on them. Suddenly my door was flung open by armed men who proceeded to charge into my room, "Can you keep a secret?" they asked me, guns still pointed at me. "Y-Yes…" I stammered, terrified of these men. "Even from your boyfriend?" at this point I was starting to get angry 'How dare they bust into my room?! Then proceed to ask if I could lie to my own boyfriend!' "We will ask again; Even from your boyfriend?" they repeated "Who the hell are you people?! You barge into my room and demand answers of me?!" I choked off when I saw him enter my room. "Peace Lisbeth, I have no wish for us to get off on the wrong foot as we once did," this left me there, gawking. Suddenly he approached me and leaned down hugging me, but whispering something for only me to hear, "Please, these men won't hurt you but I need you to promise never to tell Him that I'm alive. He cannot know the truth yet. Knowing his mother he will be leaving and you must not say anything to reveal the truth, Akahiko Kyaba is alive." I nodded numb, emotions overflowing my mind, here was the man I was sure was dead, telling me that he was alive, and I was supposed to be silent. "I p-prom…" I faltered off unable to say it, he was my boyfriend for crying out loud! "Please Lisbeth, you must trust me." I sighed knowing he was right, it would cause Omari to go crazy searching for his father. "F-fine…" I stammered, hating myself for it, "I promise" I nearly spat the words onto the carpet. "Thank you my dear," and with that he was gone._

Flashback ends

I was still crying from the pressure when I saw a childhood friend, "Asuna!" I waved her over, smiling but my face was still dark. She walked over, "Hey Lisbeth! Uh-oh, I know that look," She pulled up a chair "What happened?" I sighed, I knew my friend would see the look in my eyes, but a girl can hope… At that I began to tell her everything, from the night Omari's Dad died, onward.

POV Change

I had finally gotten home after hanging out with my girlfriend, but I could tell there was something between us recently. I felt it in my heart and knew it to be true. I loved her but it was just so hard being happy when she was so dark, even if she hid it well, I knew her better. I went up to my room and got my suitcase, putting it in the car. I had been packed for a week now, and we left tomorrow, so I might as well get some sleep. I went to my room and laid down in my bed, sighing as I sunk into the lush and soft sheets.

**Well, well, well… there you go guys! Second chapter done, please review, and I'm sorry this chapter was also fairly short, but I'm just finishing up laying the ground work. Also, I'm going to be posting at a rather irregular rate, but I should get 1-2 a week or so. I hope you guys are alright with that, but next chapter will be him leaving and then a story of how Heathcliff became obsessed with his castle in the sky. If you guys are good, and review about 10 times, I'll go ahead and throw in the first town experience when they get locked in.**


End file.
